User blog:Dragonsphere4u/Brother-In-Law Of House Frey: Part 9
Brother-In-Law: Merrett Frey: Merrett Frey is a member of House Frey and a POV character in the epilogue of [https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Storm_of_Swords A Storm of Swords]. Merrett is the ninth son of Lord Walder Frey[2] and the fourth son born of Walder's marriage to Amarei Crakehall. Merrett is a big, broad man of middle height. In his youth, he was almost as robust as his older brother Hosteen, the strongest son of Lord Walder Frey, but in later years Merrett became "soft and fleshy."[2] Ser Jaime Lannister remembers Merrett as slow, clumsy and stupid in his youth, with strength being his only positive quality.[4] Merrett served with his mother Amarei's relative, Lord Sumner Crakehall, as a page and later a squire. Like many Crakehall descendants, he was known for his strength and robustness. During this time, he knew Jaime Lannister, also a squire at Crakehall Castle, although the two were not close because of Merrett's habit of bullying others, which was not to Jaime's liking. Jaime is implied to have turned the tables on Merrett when the Frey boy tried to bully him.[4] The downfall in Merrett's life began with the expedition against the Kingswood Brotherhood. First he caught a pox from a camp follower, and later he was captured by Wenda the White Fawn and was branded on his arse with her mark, the fawn. He was freed after Lord Sumner paid a ransom, but was unable to sit for a fortnight and became the target of cruel jokes by the other squires. In his next fight, Merrett was hit with a mace that broke his helm, leaving him insensible for a fortnight. As a result, he suffered immense pain whenever he was hit in the head, and generally suffered extreme headaches for which he drank excessively to numb the pain. He was sent back to the Twins by Sumner and never knighted because of his injuries. His father, Lord Walder Frey, began mocking him as Merrett Muttonhead.[2][4] Merrett married Mariya Darry around 282 AC, considered an excellent match at the time. However, soon after the wedding, House Darry lost most of their influence and power due to Robert's Rebellion, in which they declared for Aerys II Targaryen. Merrett fathered four daughters before the marriage produced a son, Little Walder Frey. One daughter died when she was still a child and two other daughters shame their parents with promiscuity (Gatehouse Ami) and gluttony (Fat Walda), respectively.[2] Consigned to a useless existence without knighthood, troubled by persistent headaches, despised by his father and considering his wife a shrew and his children worthless, Merrett has gained the dubious distinction of being the biggest drunk in the Twins.[2] Merrett Frey has 3 older brothers, (1 of whom is deceased), 2 Half -Brothers by Lord Walder Frey & his deceased 2nd wife, Cyrenna Swann, and 3 Half-Brothers (1 whom is deceased) by Lord Walder Frey, and his deceased 1st wife, Perra Royce. Merrett Frey dies under mysterious, yet suspicious circumstances; that appears to be the work of Men Without Banneers, whom is led by Lady Stone Heart, formerly Catelyn Stark, risen from the dead by a Red Priest of Rhollar. Category:Blog posts